


Cherishing Chirithy

by OhMyMorticia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Author has an approximate knowledge of KHUX, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There needs to be more Chirithy fluff and by god I will make it so, post kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMorticia/pseuds/OhMyMorticia
Summary: The worlds are big, and Chirithy is small.Drabbles of Chirithy being Chirithy.





	1. Chirithy and the Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta be the change you want to see in the world; in my case, that means making more Chirithy content.

Walking was  _ hard _ . Walking while carrying hot cocoa was going to be even harder. Chirithy could have teleported themselves, sure, but that would remove some of the sentiment of the gesture. The small cat-like creature was unsure how well teleporting a hot beverage would go too. Still, Chirithy climbed down the small makeshift staircase made using the drawers of the kitchen counter, careful to not allow the hot mug spill as Chirithy stretched their short nub-like legs between steps. 

The size of the dream eater's head did  _ not _ help.

There was a strong sense of accomplishment in the creature’s little chest, eyes curving in such a way that, to those who knew how Chirithy’s expressions worked, betrayed the strong beaming smile that they would have had...had they had a mouth to show it with (Ventus still wondered how the dream eater ate but chose to not question it after seeing small, particular bites out of a sandwich he had helped Chirithy make). 

Slowly, Chirithy waddled out of the kitchen, cape flapping behind them as they rounded the corner down the hall. The creature continued down the twisting halls, guided by the ability to sense their wielder’s heart and what little they remembered of the castle’s structure. It wasn’t so much that the castle was too complicated--in fact, there were centuries of knowledge that the small cat could recall at a moment’s notice. It was more so that this was the first time they’d gone out  _ alone _ , wandering the halls without Ventus knowing where they’d gone-

_ Ven was calling _ . The sigil on Chirithy’s back tickled, the soft ‘fur’ prickling as they ignored the urge to teleport right to the blond. If Chirithy had to describe it, it was like an  _ instinct _ , the urge and desire to go when called being something that tugged at the creature’s very heart. Deep inside, he could hear the sound of Ventus’s voice, full of worry.  _ Was something wrong _ ?

Chirithy walked as fast as they could, with small legs and the fear of spilling the hot cocoa meant for Ventus being all that held the dream eater back from bounding down the halls. It was just two more turns and-

_ Stairs _ . 

There was a small whine from Chirithy as it looked up, what could have only possibly been 10 steps stretching above it for what looked like  _ miles _ . Slowly, the climb began, Chirithy placing the mug of hot cocoa on the step before lifting themselves  _ up _ onto the step as well. Carefully they picked up the mug once more, and set it on the next step, restarting the process. To say this took a  _ solid _ five minutes would be a far cry from exaggeration, the poor thing panting as it dragged itself up the final step. 

The sigil was burning now, but Chirithy found themselves so close--to give up on the original mission would be more of a waste than anything at this point. Picking up the mug, which was barely hotter than warm now, the cat waddled down the hall to Ventus’s door. Chirithy felt guilty over the increasing panic in their wielder’s heart--but the hot cocoa would make it all better! All they had to do is go and open the door and-

“ _ CHIRITHHYYY!” _ Ventus’s voice called through the door. Chirithy, only mere steps away even by chirithy standards, felt their heart jump as the door  _ swung _ open, Ventus rushing out with wide eyes. He was looking too far up to see the dream eater, and with the attempt to not be stepped on throwing Chirithy’s balance off-

**_CRASH_ ** . 

Ventus jumped, himself, looking down to see his dream eater on the floor. Ceramic surrounded them, a smooth brown liquid splashed over the floor and Chirithy.  _ Oops _ .

“Chirithy! There you are! I was looking everywhere!” Ventus scooped the cat up, hugging them tight as he ignored the hot cocoa that now stained his shirt as well as Chirithy’s cape and pouch. There was a small whimper from the dream eater, and Ventus looked down to see what he could only describe as the most heartbroken expression on the cat’s face. “Ch...Chiri? Are you ok, bud?” 

“I...the hot cocoa…” Chirithy’s small, high pitched voice somehow sounded even more like a  _ squeak _ , their little body hiccuping as they sniffled. Ventus looked down to the ground once more, lifting his foot away from the spreading drink. 

“Oh...I’m sorry, Chiri. We’ll go get you some more-”

“No! It wasn’t for me! It was meant for  _ you _ !” Chirithy cried, the sound more obvious than any ‘tears’ could be. Ventus felt himself flush, embarrassed over not only his panic, but the consequences of it. 

“For me? Buddy, you don’t have to get me anything, you know that right?”

“But I wanted to! I wanted to surprise you but…” The dream eater looked down from Ventus’s arms, watching the hot cocoa they worked so hard to deliver pool at his feet, the bright mug now in pieces. They looked away only when feeling the squeeze of another hug from Ventus, the blond turning to head back into his room; it was a  _ mess _ . 

“Well, as much as I appreciate it...don’t go disappearing on me, ok? I thought I lost you, Chiri,” Ventus explained, placing Chirithy on his bed as the cat scanned the room. They  _ knew _ of Ventus’s fears--they did eat his nightmares after all--and still...Chirithy felt guilty over the panic caused by their disappearance. Still, Ventus seemed unaffected by the fear now, all signs of the turmoil Chirithy sensed seeming to have disappeared when he found his dream eater. He crouched by the bed, eye level with the sitting cat.

“I’m sorry, Ven. I just wanted to do something nice…”

“That’s ok, Chiri. But you can do nice things and let me know you’re going to be gone, you know.” He spoke gently, patting Chirithy on the head and stroking along the three stripes on top. Chirithy sniffled as they looked up at their wielder--he had grown so much in the time they were separated. Even his nightmares were different… 

They would thank Aqua and Terra for the obvious growth in the boy; Chirithy could already tell the way Ventus spoke to them now was Aqua’s influence.

“O...Ok. I’m sorry, Ven.”

“I’m sorry too, Chiri. I think I ruined your cape and pouch….” Ventus frowned, looking over the fabric of the relics--that really was all they were, wasn’t it? Relics of their past that he no longer knew. He wondered how much they mattered to Chirithy. “I’ll get you some new stuff, ok? We’ll see if Aqua can fix these too, if you would rather keep them.”

“It’s ok...my pouch is….”  _ useless _ . Ventus wouldn’t understand that, would he? Chirithy decided to reply instead, “I would be happy with anything Ven gives me!” 

The blond seemed taken back, surprise flashing in his eyes before he began laughing with a pink tint to his face. 

“You’re really something, Chiri. Ok, well first things first...let’s go get some hot cocoa  _ together _ .” 

“Together!” Chirithy repeated. 

They liked that word. 

_ Together, again _ . 


	2. A New Pouch for Chirithy

“Ouch!” Ventus flinched, sucking in air sharply as he fought tears for the fifth time in what felt like only a minute. Aqua looked up from her own project, a soft smile of concern on her face as she watched Ventus suck on the tip of his finger. 

“Are you alright...Ven?” Aqua asked, suppressing a giggle at the expense of her friend. The blond looked up, his pout apparent even with his finger in his mouth still. He sighed, removing his finger and looking down at the fabric on his lap. 

“I’m no good at this sewing thing.” At least not when he was  _ normal sized _ , it seemed. Ventus huffed, running a finger over the fabric. It, in a way, was  _ functional _ , but to say it looked good would be a flat out lie. Still, Ventus felt responsible for Chirithy’s pouch and cape being ruined.

“Well, why don’t you just...buy Chirithy a new pouch?” Aqua asked, even though she suspected she knew why-

“Because! Chirithy’s pouch is from...from forever ago! They don’t sell those! And that doesn’t feel as...special. Anyone could buy Chirithy a new pouch, but they said they wanted something from me.”

“I’m sure Chirithy wouldn’t mind store bought, Ven.”

“Yeah but...I mind.” The whole reason they were in this mess was because Chirithy wanted to do something special for him, so how could he just  _ buy _ a replacement? Chirithy wanted something  _ from _ Ventus, right? Even if the dream eater  _ would _ be ok if it was store bought, the idea didn’t seem to satisfy the guilt Ventus felt. 

“Well, if that’s the case...then there’s only one thing left to do, isn’t there? Ven?” Aqua smiled, tapping the raggedy fabric on his lap. Ventus picked it up, thumbing down the lopsided star-like symbol. He frowned, pulling out some of the seams that threaded too far into the pattern.  _ He was never going to finish this _ ,  _ was he? _

“I can’t get this stupid...star thing to work.” 

“Well...why not change it then? Chirithy said they just wanted something from you, right? I’m sure you can think of something else that will be even better...and wouldn’t be so hard on your fingers,” Aqua giggled. Ventus’s fingers were already all wrapped up with nearly a dozen bandaids, the sting of the newest prick highlighting Ventus’s desire to be  _ done _ .

“Yeah...you’re right! I can make a different looking pouch!” Ventus grinned, hoping up from his seat. He was going to need the help of some friends…with a turn of his heel, the boy was already out the door. “I’ll be back! I have an idea!”

_______________

The new pouch wasn’t  _ perfect _ , but it was definitely better than anything Ven could have done by himself; Cinderella's mice really were great help, and it was much easier to not prick himself when the needle was bigger than he was. Walking through the doors to the castle, he grinned down at the pouch in his hand. It was a light mint green with a light blue, much like Chirithy’s little thread eyes, wayfinder star and silver heart in the center. It wasn’t exact to the wayfinder that he and his friends had shared, but it was similar.

Now to just give it to Chirithy…

“Chiri! You around, buddy? Chirithy!” Ventus called, his voice echoing through the castle walls as he wandered through the main room. There was a small  _ poof _ , and the cat appeared at his feet. 

“You called, Ven?” The poor thing looked strangely  _ naked _ without a pouch or cape, its sigil--which he somehow had never seen prior--out in the open for everyone to see (“it’s a dream eater? Like, some kind of monster?” Terra had asked. “Chirithy is  _ not _ a monster, Terra! They’re Ven’s friend.” Aqua scolded). The cat looked up at him, head tilted as Ventus grinned widely.

“It’s nothing too crazy special, but I worked a little magic and….Tada!!” Ventus pulled out the pouch, beaming as he crouched down to give Chirithy a better look.

“A….A new pouch?!” The dream eater stumbled, surprise causing them to nearly lose balance. Slowly, they reached up, placing a small paw on the fabric. Their eyes were wide, looking from the pouch back to Ventus, and again.

“Yeah! I’m sorry it’s not like the original one but...I thought that maybe something new would be nice? You know...so...it’s like we’ve moved on! This is a new life, Chiri!” Ventus grinned, slowly feeling more tense as Chirithy remained silent.  _ Did they not like it? _ “Chiri…?”

“V-Ven…” Chirithy’s small voice came out as a whimper.  _ Oh no did they hate it? _

“Y-Yeah? Look if...if you don’t like it-”

“I  _ love _ it!!” Chirithy cried, throwing its small body into Ventus’s arms and latching onto one of his hands--that was as much as the small creature could get its arms around as it snuggled closer and sniffled happily. “Thank you, Ven! It’s even better than I thought it would be!”

“Really? I’m glad.” Ventus sighed, his worry gone as he pat Chirithy’s head. “Let’s put this on you then, huh?”

Chirithy nodded, a small hum-like sound coming from them as they stepped back and-- _ could Chirithy purr?  _

Chirithy could purr. The discovery was nothing short of  _ adorable _ , Ventus’s smile widening as he fastened the new pouch around Chirithy’s neck. Chirithy sighed, thread eyes narrowing to a ‘close’ as they placed both small paws on either side of the pouch, comforted by the weight and contact provided. It must have been strange, Ventus realized, to have something that’s always been there disappear… 

“Thank you, Ven!” Chirithy cheered again, hugging the pouch. “I know I don’t use my pouch but...I did miss it.”

“Ah, that reminds me! I know it’s not the best magic, but I did my best! The pouch is special!”

“It is?”

“Yup! It can hold anything! As much as you want! Just...don’t lose anything in it, ok?”

“Oh…” Chirithy’s eyes widened, the cat lifting the pouch to look at it in awe. “What should I put in it?”

“Anything! Whatever you want, Chiri. We can even find you a place to put anything that’s extra special,” Ventus promised. It wasn’t like he would ever say anything Chirithy found  _ wasn’t  _ special anyways.

_ It would probably be a good idea to find plenty of space for it all... _


	3. Chirithy and the "Twin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He may not be Ventus, but sometimes he does remind Chirithy of what once was Ventus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, resident Roxas Stan StormDriver graduated! So as a little congrats, I wanted to have Chirithy and Roxas interact a bit uwu <3 I love you Stormy and I really hope that you enjoy this little interaction!

There is nothing in the world that can fool a Dream Eater when it comes to their Dreamer. No matter the situation, any Dream Eater worth their name can tell where their Dreamer is as well as tell them apart from perfect copies.

To put it simply, Roxas was glaringly different from Ventus in Chirithy’s eyes. The cat kept their distance, but it was plain to see no matter how close they were. Roxas had darker skin, tanned much like an islander, with dirty blond hair that was just shy of being brown at the roots. His face was shaped differently, rounder, and yet somehow holding a more aggressive look to it than Ventus’. They smiled differently, talk differently, and reacted differently.

Still, for a single moment, Chirithy was almost confused.

The blond sat curled into himself, hugging his legs as he leaned on the window in the room he borrowed when he visited. Roxas wasn’t Ventus, but there were…similarities. The way he pretended and how unsure of himself he could be; the distant sadness in his eyes as he watched the way everyone else interacted naturally without him.

It was Ventus from Before.

Chirithy watched him, and for a moment the Dream Eater wondered if they should simply leave. The boy’s shaky inhale told them they shouldn’t. 

“Hey!” Chirithy called out from the door. They knew better than to surprise a young Keyblade Wielder up close. Roxas, as they expected, reacted poorly. Two Keyblades were in his hands within seconds, the boy scrambling to stand on his bed. Chirithy sighed.

“W-Who are you?  _ What _ are you? And...did...did you  _ talk _ ?” Roxas sputtered, stepping clumsily on the mattress as he fought to keep balance, his eyes red still from the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. It was, to Roxas’s credit, a better reaction than it could have been. A Keyblade to the face was not something they wanted right now.

“Yes I can talk,” Chirithy huffed. They waddled forward, watching Roxas’s grip on one of the Keys tighten. “I’m Chirithy! And I’m a friend so...could you put those away? Please?”

“A friend? Of who? I’ve never seen you before, and I don’t think this place big enough that I would never have seen you.” 

_ Oy he was a suspicious one wasn’t he _ ? Chirithy deflated, their head hanging as their shoulders dropped--as much as they could at least.

“Ven and I are friends.” Roxas blinked, pausing at the answer.

“I thought his only friends were Aqua and Terra.”

“Wow, not even going to put yourself on that list, huh?” Chirithy snapped back, their small paws going where hips would usually be. Roxas coughed, choking on another defense as his nose ran. His bare arm was used to rub his nose, Keyblade still in hand, as he glared at the cat.

“I didn’t...I mean...I’m not….” 

Chirithy shook their head, walking up to the bed. Roxas watched, eyes not leaving them as they waddled towards the edge. They hopped with a small grunt, paws gripping to the blankets as they pulled themselves up onto the bed. Chirithy kicked, tiny legs wiggling as they crawled forward before standing on the end of the bed opposite of Roxas.

“Of course you are! Geez, maybe you two do have more in common than I thought.” 

“Excuse me?  _ More _ in common?” Roxas growled despite dismissing the Keyblades. Chirithy felt great relief at the absence of his weapons.

“Not like you two are super similar. But, Ventus used to be just like that! Saying people weren’t his friends even if they were!” Chirithy scolded. “You have to learn to trust people more. Just cause they haven’t said it out loud doesn’t mean they don’t think it!”

“That’s...Wait, no-we’re not...you never even said how you got in here!” 

“I’m a Dream Eater.”

“A Dream... _ Eater _ ? Were you here to  _ Eat my Dreams _ ?” the panic in the boy’s voice was obvious, and if Chirithy was in a better mood, they would have been more understandable of it too. Still, Chirithy huffed, stomping a small foot on the plush bedding.

“No, I was not! I’m Ven’s Dream Eater for one, and two I was here because….” Now it was Chirithy’s turn to trail off, the realization that there was no exact  _ reason _ for them being there hitting. There was simply the feeling that they should be, and that Roxas was worth investigating. 

“Because?” Roxas urged, crossing his arms. At the very least, the sadness seemed to have been pushed to the side in favor of irritation. 

“You...are like how Ven used to be,” Chirithy admitted. 

“You...said that yeah. So why are you here?”

“I don’t know this Ven very well. I don’t know how to help out with his problems all the time...but I know how to help with yours.”

“I’m  _ not _ Ventus.” 

“Yeah, that much is obvious.” Chirithy huffed, flopping down and sitting at the edge of the bed. They looked up at Roxas, patting the space next to them. There was a moment of hesitation before the boy sat with the Dream Eater, a good foot between the two. 

“What do you want then, huh?” Roxas kept a side glance at them, leaning on his knees as he supported himself with his elbows.

“...I want a friend,” Chirithy confessed. Roxas paused; nothing the Dream Eater said or did was what he expected from them.

“A friend? But you said-”

"I know what I said. But at the same time... being Ven's friend hurts as much as it helps. I can't help but look for the person he used to be, and it hurts every time I see someone else...I don’t want him to know though. He’ll just worry.”

The response left Roxas quiet, his gaze finally leaving Chirithy as the cat leaned back on their small paws. It felt strange saying it out loud; to acknowledge the loss they felt. Ventus was still there, but he wasn’t the same. He was happier, and Chirithy should have been happy for him. Still...something….ached. 

“My friends all changed too.” Roxas glared at his own hands. Was he really sharing this with some...talking...plush cat he just met? “Axel has Saix...or...Lea has Isa. Whatever they go by now. Xion is discovering a lot about herself, which is great...but...I don’t feel like…”

“Like you don’t know you?” Chirithy finished for him. It was a familiar case: Skuld was so confident and kind, and Emphemera was so boisterous and strong...they were the two Ventus was closest to from Before. Not that Ventus knew that now, but he felt just as lost when he was with them. Chirithy remembered it clearly, even if Ventus never would.

“Y….yeah….”

Chirithy stood, waddling over the boy and patting his face with one of their small paws. Roxas jumped, looking at Chirithy with wide eyes.

“Well, I think you need to speak up! No one is gonna be able to help you if you don’t tell them what’s wrong! Geez, you kids and your communication issues…” Chirithy grumbled, shaking their head. “Look...do you consider Ven a friend?”

“I...guess I do, yeah. I mean it’s weird being around him and-”

“Hey! Ah ah! I didn’t ask for a whole explanation. I asked:  _ do you consider Ven to be your friend? _ ”

“Ye...ah….yeah I do.”

“Good! So tomorrow, tell him! Cause Ven’s been worried.”

“He has?”

“Yeah! Just between you and me but...he’s got a lot of stress dreams that have to do with fitting in here. Yeah, he’s got Aqua and Terra, but he wants other friends too!”

“And what about you?”

“Huh? What about me?” 

Roxas snorted, shifting so a leg was pulled up onto the bed. He faced Chirithy; leaning back and patting the cat on their head.  _ Much softer than they look _ .

“You two are friends too...and I guess so are we, now.” 

Chirithy froze, looking up at the boy. He smiled, and for a moment things blurred. There was unending sky all around them, and Roxas was...different.  _ That’s right.  _

There were more friends than just Ventus now, and both of Chirithy’s new friends were proof that the Dream Eater would never be alone again.

“Yeah...we’re friends. So next time you’re sad, talk to me, ok Roxas?” 

“You sure Ven will be ok with that?” Chirithy shrugged.

“He’d just be happy his friend was being helped out.” 

Roxas nodded as Chirithy turned to hop off the bed. They paused, curious. Slowly, the Dream Eater made their way closer to Roxas and wrapped their arms around him as best as they could. The blond watched, slow to hug Chirithy back. Finally, the boy encompassed the cat in his arms and gave them a squeeze. Chirithy sighed.

It was like Before….but this time, there was no Darkness looming over the horizon. Just Light and new friends.


End file.
